tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lady Blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tremors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barrett 82A1 .50 cal BMG page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 16:16, 30 March 2010 Im sorry, but is spelled "Caliber" if you'r the admin of this wiki small wonder it's nearly deserted. Cthulhu F'tagn 23:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Could you help with the edit to the main page it is unbelievably blank. Fan Fic I have a conpromise on the fake episode situation we could writ the episodes like they were suposed to actually appear on on the main series. please respond on my page.--FossilLord 17:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Perfection, Nevada/Revenue Is this page really needed?--FossilLord 12:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think that people should know how much money the town makes. --ScratteLover2 (my talk page • Polls • Blog • ) 22:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You might want to include the fiancil plans that are on the stampede entirtainment sight.--FossilLord 18:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Important I am going to remove a lost monster episodes.--FossilLord 12:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Please unprotecte the awful winged thing episode.--FossilLord 16:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Bot Hi. I'm replying to your email. "Becoming a bot" does not mean what you think it does. It gives you no extra tools or anything, it only makes that accounts edits not show on Special:RecentChanges. This is why we suggest that you use a 2nd account for your bot work, so that your actions still show, but your bot's automated dont. As for your other question, no, we cant do account renames. Any edit history or rights (such as admin) do not get transfered. --Uberfuzzy 17:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Logo You change the logo by uploading a new image at File:Wiki.png. Thats all you have to do. See for more details. --Uberfuzzy 01:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wat up ScratteLover2 I like the same things that you Do i want to be a rollback? sure.--FossilLord 15:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but remember only use this right for major vandilism like what I told you on your talk page.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 15:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The guns I do not think we need as much information about the weapons as your puting in them i won't touch the pages yet i want to get the wanted pages out of the way but i think we should cut out un relateed information and just stick to the guns and how they were used in the franchise, interesting tidbits, and how the company acquired them.--FossilLord 16:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to get us a wikia spotlight, and we have to have 200 long pages to apply for it. That is the only thing we haven't done here yet. So leave what ever I put on a gun page okay?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 16:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well check the gun disambiguation pages and take info from wikipedia.--FossilLord 18:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC)